


Love Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a fic on how i think lena found out or something like that idkkudos and comments are much appreciated.





	Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> just a fic on how i think lena found out or something like that idk
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated.

A part of Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl but the other part of her says she isn't, says that Kara. Her Kara would never lie to her, not about something this big. The poor Luthor believes this for a while, of course she gets suspicious with the coincidences of Kara disappearing when Supergirl shows up but she brushes it off. When she gets in the DEO, helping Alex and Supergirl, when she tries and help Sam get rid of Reign and Supergirl finds out, Supergirl yells at her asking why she lied, knowing well she's being a bit of a hypocrite. When Lena told Supergirl she had a God complex, Supergirl's heartbroken face reminded her to much of her. Her Kara.

She realised and almost laughed at how much of an idiot she was. In the elevator, Lena coldly saying to never meet your idols, Kara made the same heartbroken face and that's when. That's when Lena knew. All the lies, all the secrets, all the excuses. Lena wanted to cry and yell at her, asking why. Why all the lies, but she couldn't do that, not now. So she put on a fake smile, a smile that looked real and felt real enough that she even fooled herself and carried on, getting out of the elevator, hoping and praying to whatever God that was there that Kara wasn't Supergirl, that Kara was just... Kara, her best friend, the person she fell in love with as quickly as she fell out of.

 

She thought she could trust her. Kara treated her differently, not like, well. Not like a Luthor, she treated her like a person not some stupid last name. It broke her. A Super and a Luthor could never work well together. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> this was saved in my drafts for so long, damn okay
> 
>  
> 
> kill me @its-gunna-be-mae on tumblr


End file.
